Come Little Children
by Fee-Hotch
Summary: "Yes there are monsters, and it's okay to be afraid of them. But it's not okay to let them win, and it's not okay to be one." ** I just rewrote this story enjoy. F.
1. Chapter 1

**COME LITTLE CHILDREN**

 _ **So... Hi everybody, I haven't posted anything in years and I just decided to rewrite this story. I hope you like it**_

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Phoenix 16th April 1980**

It was a beautiful sunny day; the park was full of children and parents who were playing football , going on the swings or just laying on the grass laughing. People hadn't seen the sun in weeks and now finally there was a hot Sunday; everyone was happy and in a good mood.

There were two little twins and a boy who were under a tree playing with their parents and taking lots of picture. The twins were three years old: Jamie Hayden was wearing a pink dress with matched shoes; she had green eyes and blond hairs that covered half her back. Joycelynn Faith wasn't dressed like her sister, infact she wasn't very girly: she was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a yellow shirt: she was like her sister with green eyes and blond hair which she had put into a ponytail. Then there was the little boy, Daniel: he was 5 and super protective with his two little sisters in fact he always said he would always protect them and he meant it.

Joycelynn was staring at a tree when she suddenly yelled

" daddy daddy I wanna go on dat tree! Please"

"Ok sweetie I'm coming to help you"

"Yey yey yey"

The little girl was thrilled and she couldn't stop moving.

"Hey joy calm down or I can't pick you up" said the father.

Once the little girl stopped jumping her dad put her on a branch.

"Hey look momma I'm tall"

"I see sweetie"

When Joy was finally put on the grass she ran towards her mom and gave her a huge hug and after few seconds arrived the other two kids and the three of them hugged tightly their mom.

...

"Momma momma I want an ice cream" the 3 years old with a pink dress begged her mother to buy her an ice cream.

"Not now sweetie I have to take your brother to the toilet"

"Yupp I gotta pee"

"Well you have to wait cause I want an ice cream!" replayed Jamie frustrated.

The little girl was becoming impatient and started yelling

"Stop yelling Jamie" Her mom was doing her best to calm her down, but the little girl wouldn't stop acting up.

"But I want that Ice cream I want I want I want it I WANT IT!" The little girl started crying and ran away.

"HAYDEN!" Her twin sister who was behind her mom, tried to follow her without any result because her mother grabbed her in time

"Don't run sweetie we're gonna follow her together I don't want you to get lost."

"Kate what's going on?!" The father of the three children arrived running: he'd gone to buy some lunch but while he was waiting he'd heard his wife screaming.

"Jamie ran away because she wanted an ice-cream but I had to take Daniel to the toilet"

"Don't worry sweetie we're gonna find her" the dad tried to calm his wife down

The four of them started looking around the park to find the little girl. They looked near the shops and the ice cream kiosk...

Nothing they couldn't find Jamie, she had disappeared and no one seemed to have seen her.

"Where could she be?" asked worriedly Kate.

"Mommy wes Hay?", the little girl was starting to get nervous; she didn't know where her sister was, and she was scared she had gotten lost.

"I don't know sweetie but we'll find her" said her mom, more to reassure herself than anyone else.

"Don't worry" The father, Arthur hugged his two girls and hoped they could find Jamie, he couldn't think of losing a child.

"Mommy... I still gotta pee" Little Daniel grabbed his mom's T-shirt

"Ok so you guys go looking for Jamie while I take Dan to the toilet" Arthur took his son by one hand

"Ok Arthur I'll call you if I find her"

The two girls started looking around again; they couldn't find Jamie. Kate decided to ask someone if he or she had seen her daughter.

"Hey I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen a little girl with blond hair and a pink dress running around?"

"No I'm sorry ma'am but if you want my friends and I can help you what's the girl name?"

"Her name is Jamie Hayden Dills and she was wearing a pink dress. She has green eyes and long blond hair" talking about her daughter like that made her cry, but she tried to stay strong. She didn't want to cry in front of her daughter.

"Don't cry mommy... Don't cry" Joy hugged her mom tight for awhile

"Ok don't worry ma'am we'll help you let's go"

They couldn't find little Hayden and her sister, Joy was getting more and more upset she sought her twin sister behind trees and bushes

"Hayden... hey Hay were did you hide? please you can't leave me!"

She ran toward a man

"'Xcuse me did you saw my twin sister Jamie"

"Yes sweetie I did... Come with me"

...

"Joy... Joy... Joycelynn where are you? OH MY GOD joy!joy!"

Kate looked around her but she saw just other kids playing and parents watching over them

Kate couldn't believe her two daughters had disappeared. She immediately called her husband

"Oh god Arthur they're gone I can't find them!" Kate was panicking and started crying.

"Sweetheart don't cry where's Joy"

"I don't know we were seeking Hay and I think I lost her... God I'm a terrible mother" the woman started sobbing and the other people started worrying and came next to her to ask what was happening.

No you're not Kate now sweetheart don't panic, I'll call the police"

Minutes later 3 police cars arrived at the park

"Ms Dills... I'm Agent Rossi I'm with the FBI and I'll help the police in this case because your daughters are not the only ones who disappeared"

"So you're telling me that other kids are gone? Did you find them"

"No we didn't but we'll find them, and your daughters as well", agent Rossi tried to comfort the mother, who seemed on the verge of a panic attack

Kate started crying again and her husband and son hugged her.

"Don't worry Ms. fortunately You called us as soon as you realized that they were gone so the man who kidnapped them shouldn't be really far."

"Thank you agent Rossi... I-I-I can't believe I've lost my daughters... Oh god I'm the worst mother ever; how could I be so distracted" Kate couldn't stop crying.

"Don't worry Kate we will find them" her husband hugged her and kissed her forehead

"Ok, Kate I need you to tell me how they were dressed"

At that thought Kate started sobbing again.

"Jamie had a pink dress and shoes and she has long blond hair; Joy had blue shorts and a yellow shirt and her blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail"

"Ok we'll start looking right now. Come on let's go and take the dogs!"

The little boy pulled agent Rossi's sleeve and he looked down at him.

"Will you find them agent Rossi?"

"Sure buddy I'll ... I promise"

The agents looked all over the park with the dogs that barked whenever they sensed the smell of one of the two daughters. Unfortunately the park was really big and there were also many food kiosks, so the dogs were easily distracted by other smells.

Kate and Arthur went around see if they could find the girls but apparently they had disappeared and weren't at the park anymore.

Kate was desperate and so Arthur but he had to be strong for his wife and he kept on comforting her.

Little Daniel stayed near the police cars where some agents were discussing about some plan to find the two girls and the other kids who disappeared.

Apparently there had been this man who started kidnapping kids in 1970 all over the country; in 8 years 30 kids had disappeared and the police had found just 5 bodies but no kids alive.

After a couple of hours Dan was starting to get tired, so he decided to go play near the fountain, not too far from where the cops were standing; he was drinking some water when he heard someone calling him; he looked around and saw a blonde girl with a pink dress behind a bush near the park gate; he didn't recognize the face but he immediately thought she was his sister Hayden so he ran towards her.

After two hours they hadn't came up with anything so the policemen and the parents went back to the police cars where Daniel should've been

"Dan...dan... Where are you? Come on it's not funny" His mother started looking behind the cars and trees but she didn't find him

"Dan... Please Daniel come here"

Nothing... He was gone,too.

Kate started sobbing and had a panic attack

"The unsub was still here, yet we couldn't manage to catch him!" David Rossi was frustrated and angry. That psychopath had stayed there after kidnapping the two girls and now another kid was missing.

Rossi didn't want to give up... He would've never given up; he sworn to himself and to the kids' parents that he would've found them and taken them home.

 **Michigan 14th June 1990**

Finally the BAU had solved another case, after weeks and week of running behind an unsub, they were going to catch him.

Andrew Kirs was guilty of killing 6 women in the past 2 months. Apparently his girlfriend had left him at the altar to run away in Europe with some random guy she had met in a restaurant.

Andrew was so mad at her that he decided to let his anger out by k random women that resembled his fiancé:tall skinny blue eyes brown hair and they were all estate agents. thanks to their tech analyst the FBI was able to find where he was living.

Agent Rossi knocked at the door three times before yelling

"FBI OPEN THE DOOR"

No one answered not opened the door

"FBI WE'RE COMING IN"

Two other agents kicked the door open and the whole team plus the swat went inside.

Everything seemed still and quiet; apparently no one was in the house.

'Kirs is already gone' thought Rossi but he kept looking around, maybe he would find some clues to where he was headed.

"Hey come here!" Yelled someone,

Everyone ran toward the voice just to see a swat looking at a wall

" what's this?" Asked Rossi

"I think there's a door here, see?"

There were some lines on the wall and they seemed to form a door.

The swat member tried to push it slightly but it didn't move

"Maybe it's locked and there's someone inside" said agent Tipps

"Yeah maybe that's where we kept all of his stuff " said another agent

"The swat member kicked the wall and the door broke.

To say they weren't expecting what they saw would be an understatement.

The room was disgusting. It was dirty, the only furniture in there were four bunk beds and a window, but Rossi was pretty sure it was locked.

The agents looked around the room and spotted six little heads that tried to hide wherever they found a spot.

They had just found the kidnapper's mansion without realising it.

"Well this is definitely a surprise." said agent Lep

"I know, but at least we partially solved another mystery" replied another agent

"I think some kids are here go around and see if you can find the others and be careful, we don't know if the unsub is still around here." Said Dave while he entered the room.

He started moving around the little room.

He could clearly see a kid under the blankets of a bed; he moved towards the bed but the kid didn't move, maybe he thought Rossi would've just gone away; but he didn't he took the blankets away to see the kid, but what he saw shocked him…

He had never expected to see something like that. The little girl was curled in a little ball, she was wearing only her underwear and Rossi could clearly see scars all over her skinny body, she was dirty and had lots of bruises on her face.

He looked into her eyes but the only thing he saw was fear: she wasn't upset or angry or happy she was scared. He tried to reach for her but she started crying, shivering and she whispered to Rossi

"Please don't please"

Rossi tried to be as gentle as possible, moving towards, he just wanted to talk to her.

"Hey little girl I'm agent Rossi; I won't hurt you now I'll call an ambulance for you and your friends here and we'll take you to the hospital and then you'll go home"

The little girl nodded slightly

"Now can I take you downstairs? The ambulance is here"

The little girl nodded again and he picked her up with a blanket to cover her little body and took her to the ambulance; then he went back in the room.

He looked at the left side just to see the closet door open a little and immediately shut close.

Rossi decided to knock on the door and someone inside breathed heavily.

He opened the door and knelt down so now he was facing the little boy inside the closet. He was curled up and looked at him with fear.

"Hey bud my name is agent Rossi" he whispered trying not to scare him any more

"I'm a good guy and I'll take you home; what's your name?"

The little boy seemed to relax a little but he was still hyper vigilant

"James... Where's my sister"

"I don't know James but we're going to find her what's her name?"

"Sophie... S-she is 4"

"Ok don't worry I'll send some of my agents to find her now can you do me a favor?"

The little boy nodded unsure

"Come with me downstairs, there's an ambulance that will take you and these other kids to the hospital so you'll be feeling better when you go back home.

"I'm going home?" The boy immediately lit up; he hadn't been home in 3 years

"Yes bud you are" he smiled at the boy and asked to one of the agent to take him downstairs.

Rossi then started to get up when he noticed something under a bed ; he laid down and when he looked under the bed he faced two pair of eyes: one was dark blue and the other pair was a light brown nearly green; the two kids under the beds were not older than six and they seemed so innocent and scared and were trying to protect themselves curling up against the wall more and more.

Rossi decided that it was better if a female agent had come to help him

"Hey Alex" the brunette agent turned and entered the room

"Try to bring this two kids downstairs because I think they're scared of me"

"Sure boss I'll see what I can do"

While his agent talked softly with the two kids under the bed he saw another kid hiding on the top bed under the covers; the little girl was three so he supposed she was the last kid kidnapped: she had just few scars on her body, she was dirty and scared.

He tried to talk to her so he could take her to the ambulance.

"Hi" said Rossi softly

"My name is agent Rossi, what's your name?"

"Wes mommy?" The little girl whispered slowly

"Mommy's waiting for you at home, I'll take you to her, can I?"

"She's scared" the little girl said, trying not to be heard.

"Who's scared?" Rossi asked

"He done something bad to her"

"Who are you talking about sweetheart?" Dave was trying to understand what had happened, but he could barely hear the little girl; she was afraid of speaking as if somebody could have heard her and hurt her.

"I heared she scweamin'"

"Sweetie who screamed"

"She hided behind the closet, but don't hurt her, pwease, she want her sister"

"Ok sweetheart I'll go check on her while this nice girl takes you downstairs" the little three years old nodded slightly.

He went near the closet and knelt down, what he saw behind it made him go pale .

The girl was probably 13 years old. She was wearing a T-shirt way too big for her and her underwear. She was a complete mess; her hair was dirty and ruffled; the T-shirt was dirty and had some blood and something inside him told him it was her blood.

Dave could see that she was underfed. Then there were her legs: her bare skinny legs that had lots of cuts and scars. And her face; her face was white her eyes big and shiny.

The poor girl looked overly terrified because he'd found her, her lower lip was broken,her nose had just stopped bleeding and she was shivering.

He tried to speak to her but she just curled up in fetal position pressing her back against the wall more. He tried to reach her but she bit him in self defense. This girl was more scared than the others and he didn't know how to reassure her and take her away from this hell.

...

Meanwhile other agents were looking around the mansion. Outside there was a huge garden and a near wood. No doubt no one had ever saw or heard anything, that home was completely isolated from the rest of the world.

Quite far away from the house there was a little fence so the agents decided to go look if they could find something important for the investigations.

When they arrived at the fence their mouths dropped open. That little fence was a cemetery and apparently more that 50 kids between the ages of 3 and 18 were buried there. The agents looked around. Someone died many years ago, someone else died only months or weeks or even days ago: if they only had been faster. Then they saw it; a new stone with a name written on it: Claire Miller, but the thing that shocked him was that she died the 14th of June 1990; that exactly day! That meant the Unsub was still there hours or even minutes before they'd arrived!

They immediately ran towards the house looking for agent Rossi

"AGENT ROSSI AGENT ROSSI!"

Four agents came running in the room where David Rossi had almost succeeded in gaining the little girl's trust. At those loud noises the little girl got more scared, she put her hands on her ears and started crying.

"Hey shut up! You're scaring the girl!" Rossi tried to quiet the officers down.

"I'm sorry agent but this is important; not far from here there's a cemetery..."

"A cemetery?"

"Yeah we think that the Unsub built so we couldn't find the bodies of the kids and... There's this little girl who was buried today! That means the Unsub shouldn't be really far from here!"

"Great! We have to find the responsible and make him pay for what he'd done"

With that Rossi knelt down again and focused his attention to the girl who was now sobbing silently.

"Shhhh sweetie don't cry" he tried to comfort her.

But before he could say something else another girl entered the room running before stopping and staring at him scared

"Hey sweetie my name is agent Rossi and I'll take you home"

"Don't hurt her" the little girl blurted out

"What?"

"Please... Don't hurt my sister"

"No sweetie I don't wanna hurt your sister I want to take you both home"

"Home?" The little girl asked with a bit of hope in her words

"Yes home... What's your name"

"Hayden..."

"Ok Hayden and what's your sister name"

"Joy..."

"Ok Hay can you please tell your sister that I'm the good guy that will take you both home? Because she won't listen to me"

"Yeah... She... Well she's scared..."

Jamie went to hug her sister and told her that they were going home; then she took her hand and with agent Rossi went down and they both went to the hospital.

Rossi was relieved, he didn't find all the kids but at least they could save 15 kids from this hell and some families could finally have some peace.

 _ **Yeah end prologue... So? Do you guys like it? Hope so! Have a good day or night wherever you are and review**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **F.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So... Here we go with chapter 2. It will start a little before the first season which starts the 22nd of September 2005 and will go through every season even though it will be quite fast..**

 **Hope you like it guys.**

 **PS: ( any mistake is mine so feel free to tell me what's wrong)**

7 July 2005

The alarm clock went off: 6am; a lazy arm came out from under the bedspread and touched everywhere until it found the alarm clock and turned it off; after few minutes a little ruffled blond head made its appearance on the pillow and the light blanket fell from the bed.

Her little feet moved on the cold floor making a slight swish; she entered the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror: her hair was ruffled, she still had some mascara from the previous night and making her look like a panda... Yes she was a mess.

She decided to make a change of plans that morning; she let the water run in the tub, meanwhile she went into the kitchen to make a strong coffee and took some pastries for the breakfast. She returned in the bathroom and flung herself in the tub where she spent half an hour eating pastries and drinking coffee; she took her phone, and started texting with her sister.

"Hey"

"Hey! How are you Joy?"

"Fine fine..."

"Soo... You're not nervous at all?"

"Ok... Yes I'm so nervous! I still can't believe they took me for this job!"

"You should be proud of yourself"

"Yes. I am but I'm still very nervous... So why are you awake at 6.30 in the morning"

"Well I didn't want you to start your day without saying good luck to you"

"Thank you Hayden"

"You're welcome, mom wanted me to tell you good luck and she's sorry she couldn't call you this morning"

"thanks Hay, I'll call her later, I don't want to wake her up right now" Joy replied and then she took a deep breath

"Hey..."

"Yes?"

"You know that he's watching you and he would be proud of you?"

"Yes I know Hay sorry but I gotta get ready"

" ok ok good luck call me or text me when you're free"

"Sure thing Hayden... I love you"

"Love you too sister"

Joy exited the tub and got dressed: she wore a grey outfit with matching grey heels and brushed her hair so it fell on her back.

She was ready, ready for her first day at the FBI, ready to work hard and catch killers all over the country. She exited her bedroom and went in the studio,the noise of her heels echoed in her apartment. She took a photo that showed her and her two siblings at the age of three: it was a nice picture where the three of them were hugging each other and smiling; the pic was taken under the huge tree behind their house and it was The twin's birthday. She could remember that day clearly, everything was so easy back then.

A lone tear fell from her eye down her cheek and she let it fall until it fell on the glass of the photo then she wiped it away.

"I miss you Dan; hope you'll watch my back today" she kissed the photo and put it on the nightstand near her bed.

She returned in the bathroom for the last time to brush her teeth and put some make up, not a lot just some mascara and lipstick . Then she took her purse and the keys, she set the alarm and exited her apartment.

Joy drove to a little coffee shop near her apartment and took another coffee with milk, just what she needed to relax a bit.

She lived just outside Quantico so the drive would've taken her half an hour, maybe less if there wasn't too much traffic.

She had to be there for nine o'clock to meet her new boss, Agent Hotchner; she would never admit that, but inside her she hoped he was nice, she just didn't need a cold hearted boss who didn't care about anything but the job.

•••

Aaron Hotchner woke up at 5 am, after his alarm clock went off; he turned it off immediately so he wouldn't wake his wife.

He grabbed a pair of boxers,socks,black pants a white blouse and a red tie,his favourite.

He kissed Harley's head and went in the bathroom to take a shower and shave. He locked the door and put his clothes on the chair before opening the water for a long cold shower which,he hoped, would have awaken him a bit more.

Yes he was tired,so damn tired, he didn't even sleep that night, he didn't know why; maybe was the fact that a new agent was soon coming in his unit and that made him nervous.

'What if she doesn't fit in?" He couldn't stop worrying.

He already knew her, back in the days the news had been all other the newspapers: the fbi had found 15 missing kids, however the suspect and run away. Whoever did that was still out there, and the agents were still here, at the FBI, well some of them were. David Rossi had retired not long after the kids were found. Now he was a known writer and Hotch was pretty sure he hadn't come close to the FBI building in years and he never would again. Hotch wondered if his friend new that one of those kids he saved, was about to become an FBI agent, and she would be working for the same unit that saved her.

Maybe David knew that already, or maybe he should tell him.

He realised he had been in the shower for too long, because there was someone knocking on the bathroom door.

He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his hips, then he opened the door: his wife was awake and smiling at him.

"Morning sweetheart" greeted Hotch kissing her

"Morning handsome" she smiled with her eyes closed, she put her arms around him just above the towel, and rested her head on his chest kissing it.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" he apologized

"You didn't wake me up Aaron I just wanted to get up before you left so I could've kissed you and wished you good luck"

"Well I can even make you breakfast if you want" Said Hotch smiling before remembering what time it was.

"Don't worry about breakfast I'll make it later maybe at eight"

The two of them went into the kitchen still hugging each other, and while Hotch made himself a coffee Haley just stood there hugging his back and tracing lines on it with her fingers.

After finishing his early breakfast he brushed his teeth, got dressed, kissed Haley deeply and went to work with his briefcase in a hand.

He didn't have to meet the new team member until nine but he wanted to arrive early so he could catch up on some paperwork which multiplied every hour: he already felt tired and sick of all this paperwork; he wanted to be on the field trying to make this world a better place, and didn't want to stay behind a desk all day.

He knew a desk job would be safer and easier, he knew he would get to go home every day at 5pm and wouldn't have to travel around the country; Hotch knew that a desk job would be a better option especially now that he and Hayley were expecting a son. But Aaron Hotchner wasn't that type of man, he wasn't one for desk jobs normal work hours; he knew this job was hard and required a lot from him, but he gladly gave all of his energy if it meant saving someone's life.

••

Hotch arrived at the BAU at seven and immediately locked himself in his office with a cup of strong black coffee.

Finally at eight everyone else started arriving.

Gideon arrived first, wearing black trousers and a grey blouse; he knocked at Hotch's office window and waved him a good morning before entering his office and getting started on his stack of paperwork. He already knew their new team member, he had never met her in person but he knew who she was and he thought she could be a good addition for their unit.

Then arrived Morgan with a black outfit and a black tie; he went to the kitchenette and poured himself a cup of coffee with a bit of sugar.

He was curious about their new team member so now he could have someone else to tease a little during cases and boring paperwork days, he didn't want to make her life hard, he just wanted someone to laugh with.

JJ was the next one to arrive with a black skirt, white blouse and black heels; her hair were soft and fell on her shoulder and her makeup was light: only mascara and pink lipgloss.

JJ didn't knew who the new member was but she hoped she would've been a nice funny girl so she could hang out with her and Pen.

Finally at 8.30 arrived both Penelope and Reid.

Penelope was wearing a pink shocking dress with with heels, blue glasses, and pink makeup.

She was definitely Excited about their new gumdrop. She had a blue frosted cupcake for her, it was her welcome gift.

They could talk and Pen would invite her for a sleepover at her house and they would eat popcorns and do girly thing. YAY!

On the other hand Reid was wearing black trousers with a blue and either checked pullover and a blue blouse under it.

He knew everything about their new team member she was like a star or someone famous for him he was intrigued by her and wanted to know more than what he had already red: Joycelynn Faith Dills born on the 4th of April 1977 in Phoenix and…

"Hey guys!" Garcia called all of them in the kitchenette

"Hey, what's up mama?" Said Derek

"Are you nervous for the new arrived?"

"Yeah well maybe a little" said JJ chewing her lip

"Do you think we should do something I mean, like hugging her and greeting her warmly when she comes in? I bought her a cupcake! But oh god I forgot about confetti and we could have made a banner! Oh god I don't even know why I didn't think about this!". Penelope was starting to get nervous, what if they hadn't done enough for her and she was upset?

"Calm down Garcia, it's going to be alright " said Morgan trying to calm her down

"I don't think we should do a lot" said Reid

"Why not pretty boy, I mean she's new, we should do something for her"

" yeah but not too much...you don't know her? She is Joycelynn Faith Dill born on the 4th of April 1978, she has a twin sister and had a brother who died many years ago; the three kids were kidnapped at the age of three and only Jocelynn and her sister Jamie Hayden made it back home at the age of 13; so she's quite paranoid, always hyper vigilant and she's afraid of men, or well I just think she is, I don't really know I mean it would be understandable but.." Reid started ranting

"Wow Reid... Did you read her whole file?" Asked incredulously JJ

"Yeah well I didn't have much to do last night" the guys started laughing but stopped immediately when the bullpen doors open.

The girl who entered the bullpen was… Well they weren't sure if she was what they were expecting or not: she was not very tall nearly 5ft 3, with long blond hair and green eyes; she was wearing a grey outfit with matching grey heel and had a black purse on her shoulder.

As soon as she entered the bullpen she felt disoriented and started looking around: she seemed a bit... Scared

An agent immediately asked her what she needed.

The 4 of them looked at each other before slowly walking towards the new girl who watched them cautiously.

"We can deal with this Anderson, go back to your work" said JJ at the agent who walked away slightly annoyed.

"You must be the new agent"

Asked JJ at the woman who nodded slightly

"I'm agent Jennifer Jereau but you can call me JJ"

"Nice to meet you... I'm Joy... I Uhu... I have to meet with Aaron Hotchner"

"Yes I know, unfortunately he got called by Strauss 5 minutes ago she said it was important"

"Uh... Ok I'll just... Wait for him"

"Ok" said JJ smiling at her... That girl was really shy, but she knew she would loosen up eventually.

"Oh uhm... These are agents Morgan and Reid and tech analyst Garcia"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Derek trying to kiss her hand, but she just took it away nervously

"I'm sorry" he apologised

"Oh... No it ok... It's just... Me"

She didn't want him to feel guilty. She smiled at Derek and turned her head to face Reid

"Hi" said Joy

"Hi, nice to have you here" said Reid, but didn't mention anything else

"Nice to be here" she replied

"Hello" said Garcia

"Hi... I uhm I'm Joy but I think you know it already"

"Yes you seem nice... Can I call you gumdrop?"

"Wha... Oh uhm yes... I think"

"Fabulous!" Giggles Garcia making Joy to jump a bit

"So are you nervous about your first day" asked JJ noticing that Morgan and Garcia had made her nervous. For a moment she even thought that the girl would run away and hide somewhere.

"Yeah I am, but I'm happy to be here, you all seem... Nice, really"

Joy smiled back.

She turned her head immediately when she heard someone coming in her direction.

"Hey Gideon, this is the new agent..." JJ looked at her

"Oh... I'm Joycelynn Dill, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" he smiled back at her.

Gideon had recognized her but he didn't want to say anything, he knew that she probably didn't like to be remembered for what had happened to her.

"I'm Jason Gideon; agent Hotchner will be here soon, don't worry"

"Ok" Joy nodded slightly: yes he had recognised her, like everyone else in here; she hated when people recognised her and gave her those sympathetic looks.

She wanted to say something, but as soon as she opened her mouth Hotchner entered the bullpen and stopped by them.

"Morning, I'm agent Hotchner, you must be the new agent"

"Yes I'm Joycelynn Dill"

"Do you mind if we go in my office to talk" asked Hotch with a little smile on his lips: he didn't want to scare her on her first day at work.

"Sure let's go" joy smiled at him back.

The two of them went in Hotch's office, he closed the door behind himself and sat behind his desk with her file opened

"Please have a sit"

"Thank you" said Joy and Hotch looked back at her.

"You didn't have to thank me you know"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry it's just... A bad habit..." She answered looking down at her hands

"Well I think you already know What we do... I just wanted to say that we travel a lot so it could be really stressful... And I want you to tell me when you're too stressed and need a little break"

Joy looked back up at him and saw that look in his eyes... That look that she hated

Hotch realised he had said the wrong thing; He didn't think she was weak because of what happened to her but apparently he gave her that impression

"I'm sorry I... Didn't mean to say it in that way... I don't think you're weak because of what... Happened... I just wanted to let you know that... In here if you need to talk."

She relaxed a bit and told him everything was ok and if she needed someone, well she would've come to him.

"However we are on stand down for the next 4 weeks so you can adjust yourself at the BAU;"

"Thank you sir" replied Joy smiling a little

"You've met the others already, how do they seem"

"Oh they seem nice and funny but I don't remember their names except for JJ and Gideon"

Joy gave him a weak smile and hotch smiled back

"So your desk is the one near Reid's, if you have any problem, please tell me ok?"

"Yes Sir."

"Oh and last thing; don't call me Sir. you make me feel old, you can call me Hotch"

"Ok Hotch I'm going at my desk" they smiled at each other and got back at her desk.

Once Joy was settled at her desk she pulled out two pics: one of her with her siblings and one with her family, and put them near the little lamp.

Reid patted her shoulder

"Hey how was your meeting with Hotch?"

"It was good, thank you for asking; he said we'll be on stand down for the next 4 weeks so I have time to settle down in this unit"

"Yeah so we'll have normal work days for three weeks and you'll sleep peacefully "

Joycelynn smiled at him and they kept talking and laughing with Morgan and eventually JJ,who came in the bullpen every hour.

It was almost four and a half when Penelope entered the bullpen

" hey guys I got a brilliant idea"

"Tell us mama" grinned Morgan

"We should go out for dinner to welcome our new gumdrop on the team"

"That's a great idea Pen, I'll got take Gideon and Hotch" said JJ who had come in the bullpen just minutes before.

••••••••••••••••••••

Finally at eight they met up in a restaurant in Washington .

They laughed and joked the whole night; they talked about everything and anything.

"So tell me little gumdrop did you like your first day?" Asked Penelope

"Yes I liked it, you guys are really nice and I'm looking forward to working with you" Joycelynn replied and then she went back to chewing on her slice of pizza.

Derek decided it was about time to start asking some more personal questions so he blurted out

"So princess do you have a boyfriend?"

Joyce stopped eating and stared at him, then she started laughing replied

"No no I don't Derek "

"Derek stop hitting on her" said JJ with a smirk

"Oh don't worry JJ I'll survive his questions" Joy replied smiling at her.

The guys kept on asking questions, to fill their curiosity, but they also tried not go ask anything too personal, they knew she wouldn't have appreciated it.

They laughed and talked the whole night and Joycelynn felt like she was in the right place.

•••••••••••••

When Joycelynn arrived home the first thing she did was taking off her heels: good god her feet hurt.

She then left her purse on the living room table and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once she was under the water she let her mind wandering: she had the feeling she'd been just welcomed in a wonderful family, and she liked it. She wasn't usually that comfortable with a lot of people on the first day they met, but this time was different, this time they had given her a sense of tranquillity, something that she couldn't quite describe.

Joyce exited the restroom and threw herself on her bed to text with her sister.

"Hey Jamie"

"Joy how did your first day go"

"It was good, the others seem nice and I like them"

"Happy to hear so! Are You coming tomorrow for dinner? Mom and dad are here"

Joy grinned happy at the idea of seeing her parents

"Sure sweetheart... Gotta go I'm sooo damn tired"

"Good night Joy"

"Good night Hay"

Joycelynn turned her phone off and set the alarm clock.

She spent one more hour awake thinking of how much good this new 'family' could do to her: Yes she was a lucky girl.

With that thought in mind she fell asleep resting before a new long day.

•••••••••

Aaron Hotchner arrived at home at 11.45, he tiptoed to the master bedroom to kiss his wife on the forehead, then he changed into something more comfortable, took his phone and went in his studio.

He stared at his phone for a moment before he finally dialed the number and waited for an answer.

He already knew that the man on the other end of the phone would be exactly happy to receive a phone call at midnight, especially if Aaron Hotchner was the caller.

When someone finally answered the phone, Hotch heard some muffled sound, he clearly heard someone cursing before the man finally cleared his voice and spoke.

"You better have a good, an extremely good reason for calling me at this time, and just in case you're about to ask, no there is no way in hell and heaven i will ever and I mean EVER come even remotely close to that damn building again, you and an entire swat team would have to point a gun at me and drag me inside there "

Well Hotch was definitely ready for this kind of answer, he chuckled trying not to be heard

"Well good evening to you too Dave, don't worry I wasn't going to ask you to come back to the FBI"

"Great, that's definitely great, now did you want to ask me something Aaron" David was a lot calmer now and a little curious to what his friend had to tell him.

"Yes I wanted to talk about one thing, do you remember that case you worked at back in the '80? You know the one where there were more than 60 kids missing but the FBI has never found the killer?"

Dave let out a heavy sigh and after a minute he answered

"Yes Aaron I remember, we saved 15 of those kids, to this day I still remember their scared face"

"Yes well one of those kids was Joycelynn Dills, and she's now an FBI agent, she works in the BAU"

Dave was really surprised

"Really? I remember that little girl, I remember when she disappeared and I clearly remember when I found her, she was probably his favorite, she had so many bruises and scars." Dave paused for a moment before continuing

"I still remember she almost bit me because she thought I was going to hurt her.

I almost can't believe she got in the FBI"

"Yes she did and she seems like a very smart and competent woman"

"She surely is, I haven't seen her in years but I'm sure she turned out a great woman. She still calls me sometimes, she used to do it a lot more but now it's just once a month or so, I'm surprised though she didn't tell me she wanted to become an FBI agent"

Dave could understand her, he had left the FBI and wasn't planning on going back there, maybe she was just afraid of what his reaction was going to be.

"Well I'm sure she was just waiting for the right time to tell you" Hotch answered with a yawn

"Yeah probably, but in any case, she's a great girl and I'm sure she's a great agent, don't let her run away. I know she may seem a little closed but she'll loosen up, give her time"

"I know Dave, I know"

"Good night Aaron"

"Night Dave" with that said Hotch went back in his bedroom and laid next to his wife hoping that he could at least get a couple of hours of sleep.

 **How's this chapter? Hope you like it ;)**

 **Leave a review so I know what you think about this.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **F.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't even explain how sorry I am. I'm such a terrible writer, l know. The point is l don't have any inspiration. I promise I'll update as soon as I can. I promise I'll write more._

 _I hope you guys enjoy this, and please review, you'll make me a happy person._

 _Love you. -F._

 _Episode "EXTREME AGGRESSOR". Since I want JJ to be in all of the chapters let's just pretend JJ was already there and she just stayed in Quantico, Thank you._

 _Just a quick note: although I am going to write about the cases, I wanted to keep this quite light._

A month had passed and Joycelynn did really seem to fit in in the team. They were really nice and Joyce felt a part of this family already. She wasn't about to destroy it with her fears; yes, her past had and always will influence her actions, she had many fears: insects, strange noises,new places and strangers; but fortunately in the past few years she had learnt how to deal with them, and now she had passed all tests and was part of the elite team in the FBI. When she had first arrived, she hadn't really understood the dynamics, but now she begun to understand a lot.

For example she knew that Hotch, their stoic leader, was always serious and determined; she would push his team to the breakpoint, so they could improve on the field. She knew that under that emotionless mask, there was a man who loved his wife and who tried to be there for her, although this job required a lot.

She knew that Morgan, Derek Morgan, was a guy whom could be mistaken. Most of the time he was seen as a playboy, a ladies guy, someone who you couldn't trust. But she found out the real him. The guy who was soft as a marshmallow, who loved his mom and sisters and who worshipped his father.

She knew JJ; she had become like an older sister to Joy. She was caring and always there for everyone else.

And lastly she knew Garcia; a sweet pink Cupcake that would always try to cheer them up, no matter what.

That morning she entered the bullpen with a huge smile spread across her face

"Hey pretty girl" Morgan greeted her from the kitchenette and poured two cups of coffee

"Hey Derek! Thank you" she took her cup and drank while Derek analyzed her: she was wearing a pair of black pants with a white blouse and black shoes; her hair were fastened into a ponytail and she was wearing a slightly grey eyeshadow and mascara.

"Yow look more smiley than usual... What's up?"

"Uh...well... Someone's got a date..." She grinned at Morgan and put some sugar in her coffee.

"Ouch pretty girl, are you cheating on me?" Morgan started joking.

"Who? Me? Never... Nope... I'd never cheat on you my dear" Joy looked around the Kitchenette, trying to avoid his eyes; then she smiled at him and took a sip of coffee while Morgan patted her head.

" That's good pretty girl, that's good. So... Who's this lucky guy that has the pleasure to have a little of your precious time?"

Curiosity killed Morgan. He usually wasn't really into gossip, but he wanted to know more about this "little" girl who had just become a member of their family. He wanted to know everything about her, but he also knew he couldn't just bury her under a thousand questions. So he asked something every now and then and he was beginning to understand some things.

"Joycelynn started laughing "uh...I met him when I was in high school..."

"And..."

Derek stopped drinking, he turned his head and looked at her with an arched brow while the corners of his mouth lifted upwards.

Joyce immediately clarified everything to him, before he had any chance to even think about her having a boyfriend in her teenage years.

"Oh... It's not like we had a relationship, you know he was a cool guy and I was... Was... Well let's say that I was shy"

"Did he hurt you?"

Derek was beginning to worry, he knew some things about her and he was pretty sure she wouldn't have been able to take any kind of bullyism.

"Oh no no no, don't worry... Well he tried and... I broke his arm"

Derek spat his coffee and started laughing.

"Oh god! Seriously?!"

She looked back at Derek and started laughing herself, not before putting down her steamy cup of coffee.

At that moment Reid entered the break room in search of some caffeine to make his day a little better.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Reid joined their discussion because he wanted to take a break from thinking about a damn case; he wanted to let his mind rest, at least for a couple of minutes before Hotch, or maybe someone with less sense of humor than him (Strauss), would come kick his butt and lecture him about wasting time with other coworkers.

"Uh..." Joycelynn opened her mouth to answer but Derek was faster and answered between a breath and the other.

"This pretty girl was a badass when she was in high school"

" Seriously? You were a mean girl? Uhm strange, I've always pictured you as a quiet type; i mean, not that you look like someone w-who would let anyone take advantage of her.. I mean.."

At that point Reid didn't know what to say anymore, he was rambling and he was trying not to offend the -not so new anymore- girl. Meanwhile his friends were laughing at him.

"Oh come on baby Reid, don't be so embarrassed. I swear you didn't hurt my feelings or anything. But anyway, no! Definitely not a mean girl... But I learnt how to protect myself after the first year"

"You know, I was the only 12 years old in high school and guys used to joke about me and the cool kids would always pick on me" Spencer removed his eyes from her, not before curving his mouth into a sad smile, then he grabbed the coffee pot and poured some of the godly fluid into a blue cup with a cat printed on it. That cup was given to him by Derek Morgan on the last Christmas. In the beginning it was filled with candies and chocolate, but, after the team had finished eating all of the delicious food, he had left that cup there, in the cupboard under the sink, so he could use it every time he felt like having some coffee during the day.

"Uh poor kid!" She smiled at him sympathetically and reached again for her cup, which, was on the counter, behind her.

The three of them stayed 20 minutes in the kitchenette talking about their teenage years before heading back to their desks and starting to work on their paperwork; sometime Joyce and Derek would 'accidentally' drop some of their files on Reid's desk, and sometimes Reid would notice it, sometimes not.

It seemed that today was going to be a quiet day; no cases had come up yet, nobody was stressed out and Strauss was pretty happy herself. After all it was a nice day and it wasn't too hot nor too cold.

At lunch time the Joy, Derek and Reid plus Garcia and JJ headed out for lunch while Hotch went home to Haley and Gideon ate a quick sandwich and headed to the FBI academy for his class.

"So my sweet superheroes where are we going to refill our energy?"

Penelope asked as soon as they were out of the huge building. It was a sunny day, but it wasn't too hot, at least not like the day before. The five of them were standing in a circle, trying to decide where to eat during their beloved lunch break. But, of course, they couldn't decide without bickering a little.

They were like brothers and sisters and always felt the urge to correct on another. The got into arguments most days, but it they never got to the point where they hated each other, they could never do that.

"I would say the little diner near the mall" said Joycelynn, while covering her eyes from the sun. She had left in a rush that morning and, of course, she had forgotten her sunglasses on the kitchen table.

"Well that would be a huge mistake... It's noon on a working Monday everyone will go there"

Said Reid. He loved that diner, but of course it would have been packed, it was always packed, he had learnt it the hard way.

"So what, do you want to go to McDonald's? That will be even more crowded. Every single place is gonna be full of workers that are taking a break, it's noon."

Garcia finally stopped texting and put her phone in her bright purple purse. She was hungry and she wanted some food now. She didn't really care whether they were going to one place or another, she just wanted to put something under her teeth.

"Or we could go to Taco Bell" JJ suggested with a grin; she wasn't in the mood for spending a lot, plus right now she was craving some junk food.

"Taco Bell is overrated JJ, the old McDonald is a lot better; although both of them are incredibly fattening" Joy said and her stomach started grumbling.

"You know, it's interesting that in US we usually junk food because we don't want to cook when in some other part of the world..."

"REID!" The others yelled at him. They didn't really want to hear the kid talking about some interesting facts, it was lunch time and they honestly were to hungry to talk about anything.

"Sorry,sorry, let's go to McDonald's alright?"

Finally after their little 'discussion' they headed to their destination and refilled their stomachs. They ordered so much food that it could have lasted for months if they weren't that hungry.

The five friends found a table in the corner of the big room and they put down their trays full of cheeseburgers and fries before settling down and starting to eat.

"So Joy, tell us more about your date" Morgan started the conversation, and Joy looked at him

"I…ehm.."

"A date? Oh gosh my sweet pie has a date a she didn't tell me?" Garcia stated, slightly shocked by the news. She bit into her veggie burger and waited for a more detailed answer.

Meanwhile Joyce felt like she was in an interrogation room and she didn't have the force to eat anymore. She put down her soda and waited for her friends to submerge her with all of their questions.

"You have a date Joy?" asked JJ nonchalantly, trying to hide her excitement. She couldn't believe her baby sister finally had a date. She stopped eating and stared at Joyce for a few seconds. JJ vowed herself that she would make sure the man was a perfect gentlemen and that he wasn't a creep. After her internal discussion, she returned her attention to the big cheeseburger and fries that were sitting in front of her and -she was pretty sure- were calling her name.

"Why do you have a date?" As soon as the question left Reid's mind he found four pairs of eyes on him. Although he was a 22 years old genius, he really asked some stupid questions sometimes.

"Well Reid, maybe somebody asked her out, why do you think she has a date?" Morgan stated with a slight irony, then he took a large bite out of his big mac and started chewing slowly.

"You guys are making such a big deal out of this" Joy didn't really want to talk about her upcoming date.

It wasn't anything special.

She didn't even know why he had asked her out, but more importantly, what on earth had made her agree in the first place. Of course he was a handsome man and of course she had had a little, very small, very insignificant crush on him during high school, but she would have never imagined she was gonna be asked out by someone while she was buying chinese food in the middle of the night.

She had always thought she was gonna die alone, or with a dog by her side; she really should buy a dog. But she had never thought she could meet a guy, a nice and not creepy guy, at Panda express at 3am.

She was honestly surprised.

"Oh no no we are not darling, and don't think you can get out of this conversation so easily"

Gracia stated and after taking another bite out of her burger, she focused her attention on the blond agent.

"Tell us everything, we are really curious" JJ said impatiently, she needed every single detail, she needed to know his name, last name, address and phone number. JJ didn't want to look like a stalker, but she also didn't want Joy to be in any kind of danger.

"Wow alright, you make it sound like a threat" Joy said laughing. She finished her burger before she started explaining everything to her family.

"By the time I started high school I hadn't really recovered yet, you know… Well anyway I was really shy and basically afraid of everything, others would always pick on me and made fun of me. After my freshman year I decided to take self defense classes, and when I went back to school I changed completely" she stopped to take a sip out of her drink before continuing with her story.

"One day I was alone in the hallway and these football players came up to me, they wanted to have fun with me; when the quarterback grabbed my wrist, I took his arm and in some way, after that he fell and his arm was broken"

"Oh wow I'm impressed" JJ joked. She couldn't believe a little girl like her did that. She had always known Joyce had a hidden part of herself that she didn't want anyone to know about. This was the proof.

"Yeah, I mean for a girl who's 5 ft 3 you are strong"

The five agents started laughing.

"Anyway, after that episode, nobody really bothered me anymore, and by the end of my senior year people had begun liking me."

"That's a sweet story" said Morgan before adding that she still had to tell them about her date.

"Oh well a couple of nights ago, I couldn't sleep and I was craving chinese…"

"Uh oh pms, pms" Derek was trying to tease her and the girls all threw pieces of food at him.

"I don't get it." said Reid and the others stared at him for a good 10 seconds before going back to the blond's story.

However before Joyce could open her mouth, Reid spoke again.

"I mean, how's food craving related to pms?"

Joycelynn snorted before answering

"Never mind Reid. So i was craving chinese and i decided to go to the chinese restaurant near my place; that's where I bumped into Matt. Apparently he had the same idea as mine and we started talking and next thing I know he asked me if I wanted to go out for drinks on Saturday, and I said of course."

Penelope looked at her with dreamy eyes. She was already in her own world thinking about Joy's date and how their love would last forever and what she should buy as a wedding present.

"Ooh, this sounds like the beginning of a love story"

Both JJ and Derek laughed, while Reid kept quiet and his eyes darted from one of his friends to the other. Sometimes he really could not understand them.

"Come on guys, it's just a date, plus I am not really looking forward to it"

She really wasn't in the mood for a relationship, plus she didn't have a nice dress to wear the day of her date.

" Why not sweet pie?"

Garcia asked pouting. She really thought this could be great. Joyce should go out with a man whom, she hoped, would make her feel special.

"Garcia, don't get me wrong that guy could even be handsome and everything, but I don't want him, I don't even know why I agreed to this in the first place."

She replied, then with a sigh she leaned back in her chair.

The family stood up and, after throwing away their trash, they slowly made their way back to the bureau.

"Don't worry you will have fun, and if not just remember you can call us to rescue you"

Derek said patting her shoulder and they all laughed until they got to the FBI building.

After their return to the BAU, they went back to the dull routine: stacks of paperwork, coffee to keep them concentrated for the next few hours and occasional lame jokes to lighten their mood.

The hours right after lunch were the worst; nobody knew why, they all had that sudden urge to take a quick nap, but unfortunately they couldn't. They would work more slowly and they got distracted basically every half hour.

The agents tried to stay focused until it was time to leave and today it seemed as if 6.30 came quicker than usual.

Finally everyone could go home and spend the rest of the night curled up on the couch.

Derek started packing everything up before turning around and focusing his attention to his new partner.

"Hey pretty princess, what are you up to tonight?"

Joycelynn turned her head but kept picking up her stuff.

"Uh… I don't really have any plan, I was just going to go home relax, take a bath and maybe watch something on tv"

"Right, that's why you're coming with me, so go home eat, put on a nice dress, I'll pick you up at 8.30"

"But..." She tried to complain without any result so she just shut up and grabbed her bag and headed out with Morgan and Hotch, who had just come out of his office to go

home.

"Hey Hotch, how's Haley?" Asked Derek in the elevator.

"She's good, although the baby causes her some problems sometimes. She wants to chose the baby's name tonight and put together the crib" Hotch replied with a small smile while texting Haley that he'll be home soon.

"So she'll basically sit on the bed reading baby names out loud, while YOU will work to find a way to put together that thing" Joyce pointed out with innocence and the three of them chuckled

"Yeah more or less but I don't mind" Hotch replied, gazing at his subordinate.

She was really beginning to become a part of this group. She was comfortable around them and she joked with her partners.

They all heard a ding and the elevator doors opened on the garage.

"Have a great night you two" Hotch said to the other agents the three of them headed to their cars and went home.

As soon as Joycelynn got home she threw herself in the kitchen to make a quick dinner.

 _Oh Gosh I'm starving, I hope I still have some pizza leftover from yesterday. Oh of course I don't, when do I ever have leftovers. I'll just make something else._

Joyce snorted and made herself a quick sandwich before hopping in the shower and finally wearing her strapless black dress with black heels.

At exactly 8.30 Derek was at her apartment. He knocked on her front door and, after Joyce yelled ' _coming'_ , the door was opened revealing a smiling Morgan wearing a black suite, on one side and, on the other side, an extremely late Joycelynn, who still had to put her shoes on.

"Woah you look good princess" said Morgan as soon as he saw her.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself"

"Ready?" Derek asked giving her his arm.

They walked to his car and headed to the pub.

As soon as they got to the pub they sat on the stools in front of the bar and ordered two beers.

"Cheers!" They both exclaimed at the same time before taking a sip of the beer.

"Mm.. It's been so long since the last time I went out". Joy said

"Really? So what do you do in your free time?"

"I'm a lazy person, so I spend most of my time at home, but I love going for a run sometimes, or I just hang out with my sister".

She said and looked around to see all the people dancing to the rhythm of the music.

"And when will I have the honor to meet your beautiful twin?" Derek joked

"Soon enough Derek, soon enough" Joyce laughed then she stood and she stepped on the dance floor shaking her hips.

Meanwhile Hotch got home to his wife.

"Welcome home honey" she greeted him at the front door and kissed home while taking his briefcase and his jacket.

"Hey Haley, how are you feeling?"

Hotch hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. She had missed her so much during the day, that right now, all he wanted to do, was cuddle with her on the couch and watch some romantic comedy.

"I'm ok... And happy because you're home, go sit on the couch handsome dinner will be ready soon"

She kissed him once more before she went into the kitchen and he sat down switching the tv on.

Soon after he sat on the couch Haley announced dinner was ready and he joined her in their kitchen and helped her making portions for both of them.

During dinner they talked a lot and, once they finished, Hotch washed the plates and they both went to the master bedroom to put together the crib for the baby and choose a name.

"What about Gideon? It seems a great name Aaron" she smiled at him and Hotch raised an eyebrow in response

"No way" he said seriously but still with a smile on his face

Everyone was having fun that night: no cases meant they could go home early and go out for a bit. But unfortunately someone had other plans than staying home watching some old tv show and eating ice cream and other junk stuff.

Everybody's night was interrupted and sadly ruined by the fateful call which came at 9 pm.

Joyce and Morgan went home and took their go bags before heading to the bureau where they met a quite grumpy Hotch.

The three of them plus Reid went into Gideon's office.

"Heather Woodland is the fourth victim that has been abducted in fourth month in Seattle.

The last time someone saw her, she was leaving work: she had an appointment but no one new with whom."

"Gideon we need you" said Hotch. He really hoped that Gideon would join that on this case. They could use another pair of eyes and another mind.

Jason looked between him and Morgan before he actually spoke

"Ok wheels up in 30"

When the BAU arrived in Seattle it was 4pm.

They immediately presented themselves and started working.

Time was really important in this case and they knew they had to find the killer soon before he killed another innocent victim: they _HAD_ to find her alive, they had to _SAVE_ her.

After working a whole day they were ready to give their profile.

Every officer sat at his desk paying attention at what agent Gideon was saying.

Once the words were spoken by Gideon every officer felt confused and a bit angry with himself: they'd talked with the killer already... Yet they didn't notice anything.

The BAU decided they'd use a decoy: Elle Greeneway

She was a really good agent and fit perfectly for this 'mission'

They waited until night when Elle finally got to work: she went to Richard's house and asked him if he could come with her to her house because she'd found the door open. Once he accepted, she led him to her house and made Hume enter first.

They had him... Or at least that's what they thought; but he wouldn't talk, he just kept smiling; that creepy smile of his that was stuck on his face for what seemed ages.

Meanwhile Morgan and Reid were looking through his CDs to find the password of his computer; but... Nothing... They couldn't find anything... Until...

Morgan opened the player and found a hint... A 'Metallica' cd... And finally there they were with the password and they were watching the poor lady penned in a cage...

"Look" said Morgan

"What?"

"The light... Is moving! She must be on a boat!" Said Morgan and called Garcia

"Hey baby girl work your magic and find the nearest harbor from here."

It was the end. They had finally found her. Alive.

She was scared, really scared, but she would've recovered. That's what everyone hoped.

There were many times when they asked themselves why they did it, why they did that job, why they were willing to spend their life traveling from one side of the country to another, why they were willing to wake up at 1 in the morning and leave their beloved.

But then they would end a case, save a victim and see that look in their eyes, that look of gratitude, and they would understand everything.

They did it again. They saved another victim and were more than thankful to God for finding her alive.

It's not the end. Everybody knows it. There will always be another killer, another psychopath or another person who wants to punish people for something that happened to him.

It will always been tough, there will always be another victim, but the most important thing is that they make a difference, a little one, but they do it, they try to put bad people behind the bars and they succeed.

 _I hope you guys liked it. -F._


End file.
